


【豆鹤】身为校园扛把子兼无药可救吊车尾的我，正在被初次见面的补习家教一把握住OO

by NatalieLOL



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieLOL/pseuds/NatalieLOL
Summary: 已完结，校园设定
Relationships: Mamehara Issei/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

身为校园扛把子兼无药可救吊车尾的鹤房汐恩，正在被初次见面的补习班家教一把握住OO！

“你放不放手！”

“不放，除非你能正确回答出来它对应的英文单词！”

“放屁，我要是知道，你又怎么可能现在有机会在我的房间，坐在我的坐垫上，吃着我的橘子，还无理地握着我的OO？！”

“所以说英文并不是和你的日常生活完全没有关系，要更认真对待英文补习啊！”

“哈？！难道不是因为你这家伙现在不请自来地插入我的日常生活了，我才会被迫和英文挂上关系么？！”

“鹤房同学，虽然我刚才觉得你罢学划水的时候就听不懂人话，但是我没想到你的认知障碍有这么严重。第一，在过去的一年里，你制造了十张个位数成绩的英文试卷。它们可不觉得自己是从石头里蹦出来的。第二，我与你父母签有合同，是受法律保护且被邀请干预你这个糟糕差劲的学习生活！”

“糟糕？差劲？！”鹤房简直是气到咆哮出声，瞪着对方金丝边眼镜后云淡风轻的脸，“我发誓，我活了17年以来，没有人比现在的你更配这两个词了！”

他本来照例在补习课上摊在桌几上划水时，却猝不及防被这个新来的英文补习家教一把壁咚在了墙角。他自然是第一反应伸手大力推搡对方，却不料被这个看起来正经老实的西装眼镜男隔着裤子一把握住了男性尊严！

淦！这到底是什么奇怪的本子剧情啊！

鹤房虽然被对方先下手为强地握住弱点，所以无法很用力地踢开对方，被小弟们天天夸赞的肌肉憋屈地毫无用武之地。他气的忍不住跺了跺地板，然后拜木房子的垃圾隔音所赐，在楼下厨房忙碌的母亲立马出声，

“汐恩，你不好好上课又在楼上闹什么？！”

母亲的斥责声在鹤房耳朵里从来没有如此动听过。他眼睛一亮，对哦，只要把母亲叫上来，谅这家伙也不敢冒着丢工作的风险继续桎梏着自己。哼哼，等他一重获自由，猛虎归山，再来一局还指不定是谁赢呢。

啪啪啪——

只见这个该死的魔鬼眼疾手快地直接扯掉了鹤房裤子上的松紧带，行云流水地扒掉外裤，然后把写着“penis”的纸条贴在小熊内裤上，拽走裤子后就施施然地退去。

想他鹤房汐恩作为吉高一霸，一年气走的家教老师没有十个也有八个。无论是古板的还是风趣的，经验丰富或者初出茅庐，他都毫无压力地全部解决掉了。不仅如此，不论对方是真诚地谈理想谈人生谈兴趣谆谆善诱，亦或者威严地用气势和惩罚恐吓，他不爱学习的信念从未动摇过。但现在，简直是天道有轮回，轮到他被恶魔家教气的半死了。

“你在做什么啊，混蛋？！”

鹤房汐恩脑子里的理智的那根弦一下子就绷断了，张牙舞爪地就扑了上去。不过对方显然是早有准备的，从兜里掏出来一把写着英文单词的小纸条，一一对应地跟贴符咒似的黏到对应的地方。

“咚咚咚——”

母亲听到房间里剧烈的声音，敲完门之后等了三秒就担心地直接推门而入。

“你是不是又欺负老师了？！”

鹤房胡乱地胡噜了一下头上乱飞的呆毛，自欺欺人地就保持着压在补习老师身上的姿势，抬头小声又不确定地说，

“妈，我说我们正在进行正常且必要的教学，你信么？”

鹤房的母亲对自家儿子脱线的行为再怎么适应力惊人，此刻看着他只穿着内裤压在英俊帅气地年轻老师身上，一时间也感觉血压飙升。她把切好的水果放在茶几上，气的半响没说出话来。

“嗯，我确实是在教他学单词。”恶魔仿佛一瞬间就镀上了光，摇身一变就成了天使，“我想您应该也听说过这种贴纸条记忆法吧。”

呼——

听到这话，鹤房母亲可算是安下心来。虽然她一直都很相信自己儿子的人品，也总是无条件信任儿子的解释，但是最后能够被证实是真的还是会让她欣喜。

“我知道我家汐恩有些顽劣，”鹤房母亲瞪了一眼满脸挂着不服气神色的儿子，冲这个好不容易抓来的家教坐着鞠了一躬，“但他绝不会主动欺负人的。无论如何，接下来的暑假，英文还是拜托你补习了，豆原先生。只要您愿意耐心教导，他一定会接受您的好意的。”

说实话，对于考学这个事情，鹤房汐恩是没什么执着的。他觉得高中毕业之后，帮家里的厂子干活其实也不赖。不过，知子莫如母，鹤房的确永远无法拒绝别人散发的善意。所以他倒也从来不会当着母亲的面罢学，也跟着随意地点了点头。

“那既然这样，我就不继续打扰你们啦。”

木门吱呀一声开了又合上，房间里宁静温馨的气氛顿时荡然无存。

“刚才对你这么粗暴，真的是很抱歉。”居然是豆原先开口向鹤房道歉，“但如果不这样子做的话，你只会像对待以前的家教一样，绝对不会好好听我说话。”

“哼，那这也不是你进行有点过火的男人间友好互动的理由。”鹤房虽然经常带着不良小弟们四处逛街，但从来不收保护费也不主动挑起斗殴，三观无比正，才不会被一两句道歉说服，“不过既然你认识到错误了，我接受你的道歉，但不原谅。”

“那怎么样才能让你原谅我呢？”

刚才还精明的豆原此刻仿佛突然降智地被鹤房牵着鼻子走。鹤房虽然心里觉得有些不对劲，但接下来的交易如果能成那可实在是太令他心动了，所以还是硬着头皮继续说，

“不过如果你在家教课上对我划水睁一只眼闭一只眼，那我倒不也不是不可以原谅你。”

“喂喂喂，一码归一码好么。”豆原推了推眼镜，把手里的外裤抛了回去，又恢复了刚进房间时人畜无害的温和模样，“不过你要是非要混淆在一起的话，那这样，如果我能让你下次考试英文拿到及格要求的40点，你就原谅我怎么样？”

“下次考试？你做梦吧，”鹤房不屑地撇了撇嘴，连身上被贴的纸条都顾不上撕了，“仅仅四十多天的暑假，我就算天天啃哆啦A梦的记忆面包都学不完考试内容。”

“但是你也不想让你母亲的钱打水漂吧，”经过刚才的事情，豆原一眼就看出来鹤房确实如他之前调查的那样，本质绝对是个温柔的好孩子。当然这也是为什么他愿意哪怕用过火的方式，也要连蒙带骗地把对方推到正轨，“相信我，学习其实并没有那么难，也不会耗很多时间。我保证，你每天依旧会有时间和朋友耍。”

“真的？”鹤房狐疑地打量着豆原，他虽然天天不好好学习，但没吃过猪肉总见过猪跑，班里那帮学霸天天简直是走穴似地上补习班，哪还有什么时间玩耍，“不行，无论成功与否，我都得累的半死一个月。而你只有失败的时候放我划水，这也太轻松了把。”

“那就再加点砝码，”豆原答应地干脆利落，“我请你去东京玩三天，怎么样？”

“哼，我才不想跟你这家伙一起去旅游。”小镇少年鹤房确实一直想要跑出去玩，但是他觉得这个砝码又有些太重，起身往桌几前靠了靠，把倒着放的课本摆正了，然后挠了挠脸别别扭扭地开口，“你就只用包新干线来回的路费就行啦！不要小瞧人了，其他的钱我可早都攒够了。”

“那我们就算是一言为定了？”

豆原伸出小拇指冲鹤房晃了晃。

“一言为定！”

鹤房毫不犹豫地勾了上去，大拇指与对方撞在一起。

不过还没等新鲜了几天，鹤房很快就后悔了。

“这绝对是阴谋！阴谋！”他啪嗒啪嗒地疯狂按动着笔芯，咬牙切齿地想着，“成年人真的是太心脏了！”

“行了，你算把笔摁的再响，没答对就是没资格给别人画王八。”豆原握着马克笔，蹲着鹤房面前，抬起这张已经跟花猫似的脸叹息地摇摇头，“真惨，居然都没有地方下笔了。”

“那你去画他们啊！”

鹤房的脑袋被豆原牢牢地卡着，根本扭不了脖子，只能努努嘴示意傍边围坐了一圈的小弟。不过接下来，马克笔微凉的笔触滑上了他的脖子，痒地他死命咬住嘴，不肯让自己在讨人厌的豆原面前出丑。

“他们又没有给我付学费，我才不会给他们画圆圈呢。”

“那就让他们走啊！”

鹤房顶着一脸墨迹，和全身贴满写着英文单词纸条的小弟们对视了一下，绝望地眼睛里的高光都要消失了。他以自己选内裤的品味发誓，绝对有几个嘴角在抽搐！

完蛋了，辛辛苦苦十来年，一朝回到原点。他再也不是小弟们心中酷炫狂霸拽的BKING老大了，甚至还要失去对方了。

“那可不行。”豆原老神在在的看着鹤房颤抖着手从小弟们身上撕下纸条，然后开始皱着脸痛苦回忆日文意思到底是什么，“我答应了让你每天都能和小弟们一起耍，那就要努力兑现承诺啊。”

“这算什么一起耍？！”油墨味道越来越重，已经完完全全掩盖掉鹤房身上缭绕了好几年的烟味。他放弃似地把纸条揉了揉，甚至直接主动把自己脆弱的咽喉递了过去，让豆原继续涂画，“我看是我和小弟们一起被你耍吧！”

“唔，既然你这么痛苦。我本身也不是什么魔鬼嘛。”豆原挥了挥手，终于放过了同样如坐针毡的小弟们，“记单词这一项正好时间差不多了，你们先走吧。”

“好的，豆原老师。”

小弟们齐刷刷地响亮地喊出声来，恭敬地后退着离开房间，一改以前粗鲁的行为，轻轻地拉上了房门。

“喂，你到底给他们灌了什么迷魂汤。”鹤房看着这帮不争气的小弟，心里酸地跟恰了一吨柠檬似的，“不仅天天来报道，居然还这么尊重你。”

“我什么都没做啊，只是努力说服了一下他们。”趁着课间休息的时间，豆原把袖子挽起来，露出肌肉紧实的臂膀，又拿起一块布慢条斯理地擦着眼镜，“毕竟，知识就是力量嘛。”

“鬼扯，九成九你就是物理说服。”鹤房一改哪怕是学习时都懒懒散散的坐姿，少见地正经了起来，盯着豆原直到对方把眼镜又戴了回去，“不过我看得出来，这帮家伙是真的发自内心愿意天天来报道的。他们傻归傻，人倒是都不坏，作为老大我还是要罩着他们点的。认真点，你到底做了什么？”

“还是那句话，我什么都没做。他们以前是为了什么打架，现在也同样是为了什么过来学习。”

“听不懂，”鹤房啪地把豆原的眼镜拽了下来，哪怕是自己被握住OO的时候都没有动过的真火冒了起来，“说人话！”

没有金丝边眼镜的修饰，豆原黑沉沉的下垂狗狗眼现在看起来可一点都不精英范了，甚至眼里含笑的时候不再显得像斯文败类的似笑非笑，而是真的温和又真诚。

“很简单啊，因为他们觉得老大现在真正想做好的事情就是学习啊，所以无条件支持你。”

“胡说，我堂堂一个不良，怎么可能想学习？”

“嘛，虽然不知道你到底之前在跟什么闹别扭，”豆原划了划手机，把相片调了出来，怼到已经猜到了些什么所以梗着脖子转头抗拒的鹤房眼前，“不过身上的墨迹确实在一天天减少了，不是么？”

“那是因为我天资聪颖，一点就透。况且身为不良，最重要的就是要信守诺言。为了公平，我才不会故意不拼尽全力偷懒！”

“这也不错，这样的学习理由也挺酷的。”

豆原也没有反驳，也没有试图点破。

青春叛逆期孩子的脾气就像万花筒一样，瞬息间就会千变万化。

“酷？！”

鹤房的眼睛亮了起来，第一次开始觉得豆原这人有点意思。他当然知道自己在说谎，实际上他眼馋读书很久了，只不过校霸不良的印象维持了太多太多年了，久到他虽然想冲破舒适圈尝尝鲜，却又在担心自己走了会不会给弱鸡的小弟们带来麻烦。在鹤房的认知里，暂时还没有看到多读书后的未来有多么灿烂，知识就是力量又真的意味着什么。

“哼，那可不是！我们不良做事自有一套，哪怕是学习，也不会为了升学这种普通又大众的动机！”鹤房可从来都是行动力超极强的孩子，才不会放过任何一个踩着台阶下去的机会。他被豆原夸了之后，想了想，觉得也应该讲义气地礼尚往来地商业互吹一下，“嘛，你这家伙的教学方式其实也挺酷的。”

不过十分钟之后，鹤房揉了揉酸痛的手腕，真情实感地觉得豆原果然还是和自己不是一路人。

“眼过千遍，不如手过一遍。”豆原顶着鹤房的怒视，面不改色地吹了吹了茶水，在休息时间结束之后就又切换回了怕是地狱都不敢收的魔鬼状态，“实践做题也是很重要的。”

“死板！陈旧！落伍！”

鹤房鼓着腮帮子念念有词地嘟囔着，然后在想用第四个词花式抱怨的时候却卡了壳。

“好吧，大概你的国文也得补补课了。”

“你是魔鬼么？”鹤房从题山题海里探出头来，震惊地看着豆原真的在摸着下巴认真思考这件事，“听着，魔鬼也有万圣节假期。你这大好年华干什么不好，千万不要把时间全都浪费在我身上，不值得的！！！！”

“话虽然这么说，”豆原放下手机，把最新的一笔银行入账短息示意给鹤房看，“不过有钱也是可以让鬼推磨的。”

“淦！”

“对了，忘了告诉你，Pennis不在考试范围内。以及其实英文是我最不擅长的科目，不过辅导你还是够了。”

“闭嘴吧！豆原一成你这个魔鬼！”


	2. Chapter 2

转角遇到爱是纯情少女漫开头——

深夜好不容易翻墙逃出家门却被突然拍肩是惊悚片转折——

扭头看见阴魂不散的熟人来个神秘莫测的微笑则是悬疑片结尾——

这些常规剧情套路鹤房汐恩全部都懂。

然而，他想不通，真的想不通。

为什么以上所有东西组合起来就能奇妙的变成了本子剧情！

当下，深夜12点，绝妙的月黑风高杀人夜。他，鹤房汐恩，从小立志要做热血少年漫男主角的男人，在转过家门口便利店里货架拐角的时候，被自己的魔鬼补习老师一个背后擒拿术就直接怼到了墙上，不仅抢走了他手上的高热量零食和iTunes充值卡，居然还丧心病狂地压住反抗失败的自己笑。此时四下无人又正好处在监控死角，这简直是成人向本子完美作案时机。

淦！

都说了八百遍了，女人的腰和男人的头都是不能乱揉的。

“深更半夜不睡觉，你这是打算一边吃零食一边打游戏啊？要不要我再给你配一瓶肥宅快乐水？”

“不要，我只钟情lifeguard。”鹤房汐恩神情严肃坚定，却微妙地跑偏了重点，“你这个姜汁汽水派莫想动摇我的审美！”

“嘿，不管是什么都不重要。”豆原一时难以判断鹤房这家伙是真傻没听出来自己是在吐槽嘲讽，还是装傻打算顺杆爬，“青春期的孩子难道这个时间不应该乖乖躺在床上睡觉，等着长个子么？！”

“那你不也没睡？男生过了二十岁也还可以继续长个子的！”

鹤房用豆原自己的话一模一样地怼了回去，这种时候看起来可一点都不傻了。豆原记得自己好像从来没提过学历，禁不住有点惊讶地挑了挑眉。而与鹤房的斗智斗勇，往往一点心都不能分。绝对不可能停止反抗的不良，看准时机就是狠狠一脚踩上了豆原的球鞋，然后趁对方动摇之时，刺溜一下就从卸去力道的胳膊底下钻了出来。

“有的时候也不知道你是真傻还是装傻。”豆原整理了一下因为要控制住鹤房而起了褶皱的便利店员工制服，把掉在地上的商品拾起来逐一挂好，“能敏锐地凭直觉猜出来年纪，但也会深夜偷溜出来也不知道避开我打工的店。”

“那是因为我才不怕你呢。”鹤房活动了下肩膀，手里又抓了一包零食，不过没有再去碰充值卡了，和嘴上说的完全不一样，老老实实地跟着豆原走到了收银台，“再说了，我又没有理由天天注视你，谁知道你在这里打工呀？！”

“喂，我从高中起就在这里断断续续打工了啊。”豆原拿起零食和饮料，看着对面鹤房的表情变得紧张起来，笑了笑最后还是心软地给他扫了码，然后就看见这家伙悄悄地吹了口气，就是气有点大，连刚才被揉散的呆毛都翘了起来，“别的不说，你站在外面等成年朋友买烟买酒我可就见了不少次。”

“嘘——”鹤房连便利店袋子都顾不上提，直接伸手一把捂住豆原的嘴，“别说了，别说了。”

“现在知道错了，那就赶紧改。”豆原眨了眨眼睛，不戴眼镜之后不仅人看起来年轻又接地气了，还显得不像在上课时那么严肃不通人情，“你可不要再被我抓住了。更何况，那些东西本来对身体也不好。”

“可是有专家不是说适度喝点酒对人身体好嘛。”鹤房试图讨价还价一下，不喝酒不抽烟那不良岂不是就只剩下学习烂和打架了，哦，或许开学之后他连学习烂都保不住了，“讲点道理吧，有知识有文化的豆原老师！”

“那是在不超过三口的情况下。”豆原老师简直是有文化过了头，甚至能用更细节的东西反驳鹤房。不仅如此，他现在还与时俱进地进化地更了解鹤房思维了，“我指的是普通人的三口，不是三次一口闷！”

“切。”

鹤房从单手从豆原手里接过袋子，然后把零钱胡乱地往兜里一揣，推开玻璃门就打算回家。不过临走前，他却又折了回来，从袋子里取出来一罐刚从暖柜里拿出来的红豆年糕小豆汤推了过去，

“辛苦了。”

豆原卡啦一下拉开易拉罐，倒也不客气，扎扎实实地把鹤房的好意直白地接下来。他边喝边笑，连眼底的黑眼圈也和卧蚕皱到了一起。

“怎么说呢，”鹤房挠了挠头，顿了顿才整理好语言，语气凶巴巴地对豆原说，“前几天的提议我接受了，你不许再深夜还打工了。”

“你是指什么提议啊？”

豆原揣着明白装糊涂，但就是想看鹤房这家伙自己亲口承认。

“该死的，你这家伙是只有七秒钟记忆的金鱼么？”鹤房抬头一看豆原这家伙明显是一副看好戏的神情，气的呼啦呼啦地揉着塑料袋子，但话已经出口反悔也不是他的作风，只好捏着鼻子僵硬地继续说，“就是补习其他科目啊！难道你还真的就想天天挂着个黑圆圈，一脸快猝死的样子来上课？！我拼劲全力对待赌约了，你怎么能还这么三心二意呢？！再说了，我说你魔鬼，又不意味着真想你赶紧被地狱收走。”

“没想到你这家伙看起来大大咧咧，其实观察还挺仔细的嘛。”

“废话，也不瞧瞧谁才是称霸小镇的不良。”鹤房神气活现地翘起嘴角，一脸得意地继续说，“你可别小看我的观察力。更何况只要我一声令下，你的信息还不是分分钟就被小弟们呈上来了。”

“所以我是可以理解成你今晚不是偶遇，而是专门自投罗网来的？”

“放屁，”鹤房这时候也反映过来自己说漏嘴了，但还是勉强用着自己可怜的国语水平干巴巴地反驳，“你又不是天天都这个点打工。我这是做了严密的计划，早都踩好点来瓮中捉鳖的好么！你才是那个被抓的鳖！”

好吧，什么是越描越黑，越说越错。

鹤房竭尽全力地试图表示他根本就不在意这个魔鬼老师，努力到已经从脖子红到了脸，让人根本分不清到底是羞还是恼。但是谁又会不喜欢努力的孩子呢？

咳咳咳——

豆原鼓了鼓脸颊，也在鹤房简直要杀人的目光下，非常努力地配合了一下，硬是把笑声改成了咳嗽，然后板住脸试图把跑偏的话题拉回来，虽然眼尾都笑地皱起来了。

“提议不错，不过你真的还有时间让我补习其他课么？”

“当然有啊，”这种时候不行也得行，鹤房硬着头皮开始吹牛，“大不了晚上也学习呗！反正我家的空房间很多，以及就你这身板，就算放开了吃也吃不破产我。”

实际上穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉的豆原听着听着，就默默地把卷起的袖子放了下来，然后摸出来遮住大半个肉乎乎脸的方框眼镜戴上。

“可以是可以，不过你可不要后悔啊。”

“我才不会呢！”鹤房这回是真的要走了，再拖下去老妈怕是真的要发现自己翘家了，“倒是你，可不要一个月后因为竭尽全力还没有让我考试合格而后悔参与赌约呢！”

一阵风吹过，挂在门口招牌下的风铃响起，接着就是一连串年轻人跑远的脚步声。

“我们谁都不会后悔的。”豆原站在门口打好最后一次卡，然后从来接班的店长手里取来日结的工资，“毕竟，我们早都是期待同一个结果了。输赢又有什么重要的呢？”

接下来的日子里，一切都按着豆原的计划进行着。头悬梁锥刺股那自然是没有的，不过闻鸡起舞却是真的。

咯咯哒，咯咯哒——

喔喔喔，喔喔喔——

该死的，为什么豆原一成这家伙一定要把闹钟是声设定成公鸡和母鸡混合啼叫，这究竟是一种何等的恶趣味？！已经强烈地引起他对鸡相关的一切产生恐惧了，甚至连妈妈炖的鸡汤都喝不下去了。他强烈怀疑这是豚汁派豆原为了排除餐桌异己的阴谋！

鹤房汐恩昏头涨脑从床上爬起来，闭着眼跟游神一样跳下床，然后就被睡在旁边的罪魁祸首绊一跤。

“既然是你自己的闹钟，也给我爬起来啊！”鹤房直接铁拳攻击，一拳头砸到豆原肚子上，然后看这个家伙捂着腹部猛地弹起，“要不是你非要带着你的手机睡进来，我现在还能听我女神的语音温柔叫早呢！”

“然后叫你八百遍你也一动不动？”豆原毕竟也是个年轻人，或许之前被鹤房这家伙一语成谶，他最近真的因为要长个子而睡不够，现在身高甚至已经和对方相差无几了，“让你换闹钟铃声，你还非要说这是最后自由的净土了。”

“难道不是么？！”

鹤房气的连丢失的袜子都不找了，就套着一只白袜在房间情绪激动地指着墙，

“你看看，原本这都应该是女神海报的地盘，现在全贴着考试重点！”

豆原有点心虚地没有说话，转着脑袋就开始假装在床头摸索自己的眼镜。

“给我直面现实啊，混蛋！”鹤房看不惯豆原装作看不见的样子，把床单一撩，好家伙，原本应该是填满青春期男孩床底的色情杂志都全部不翼而飞了，只剩下铺天盖地的教辅材料，“这些离的足够近了吧。”

“消消火气，”豆原明白活泼好动的青春少男在被自己关着学了好几天是会比较躁动，而起无处发泄的荷尔蒙确实会被一点就着，从桌子上扯过一张卷子就递了过去，“来来来，做点题冷静一下。”

鹤房简直是满头问号地看着豆原的行为，他现在开始怀疑这个家伙要么是性冷淡要么就是真瞎。他一把掀开豆原的被子，确认了，这家伙绝对是第一种。他只好颓丧地坐在了床上，也不指望豆原理解了，拉开睡袍就打算自己解决，哪怕是被当做色情狂也不管了，甚至心里黑暗又隐秘地希望对方也能因此生气，发怒，然后理所当然地互殴一场。

然而，无论是多少次，鹤房始终都想不通一件事。明明套路他都懂，但是只要他一时兴起干点出格的，豆原总能出乎意料地让他的剧本脱轨。

第二次了，身为校园扛把子兼无药可救吊车尾的鹤房汐恩，正在被自己的补习班老师一把握住OO！

“看来，我还要兼职帮你补习一下保健课了。”豆原一脸坦然，带着平时上课时的学术认真的表情开始手上的动作，“无论是一大早还是深夜，我都可以开工。”

“放手啊啊啊啊！”

鹤房脸爆红，这种事情自己做就会自然又享受，但是当别人帮忙的时候，会尴尬且羞耻到爆炸啊，况且他发誓，豆原的手活真的很烂。不过豆原不为所动，垂下眼睛做的认真又专注。不过见普通的阻止不起作用，现在不仅是豆原对鹤房的脑回路了如指掌，鹤房自认为自己也对对方很了解，当即换了个说法求饶，

“这次我知道它对应的英文单词了！Penis，Penis对吧！”

“看来你还是上课不够认真啊，”豆原怎么可能真的不清楚这家伙很羞耻，但是他也是真心认为青春期的孩子还是释放一下对身体好，“我记得说过这个不在考试范围吧。”

“哈？！”鹤房被噎住了，心想生理保健课也不是考试科目啊。他急得张了张嘴，但又讲不出来什么能超出对方预料的话，只得像是被抓住小尾巴的汪酱一样，露出最柔软的小肚子，用最实诚也是最有杀伤力的直球攻击了，“你这个家伙多有一点自觉好不好！你的手活真的好烂！”

“抱歉，”豆原嘴上说着道歉的话，但是毕竟是个能飞快学以致用的学霸。他回忆了一下被收到地下室的颜色书籍，凑过去，对着鹤房被晨光烫红的耳垂吹了一口气，然后用最清亮的声音说出最下流的指导，“但即使如此，你现在也只能全部交给我！”

或许是最近被豆原老师有理有据地训多了，鹤房现在听到这熟悉的声音下达命令就会下意识服从。与那些大胸老师甜腻的声音相比，现在这种冷静又正经的命令反而更让他的大脑受到刺激，条件反射地就抖了一下，把自己完完全全地交了出去。

“嗯，配合教学的鹤房同学还是最棒的好孩子。”豆原和以往每一次训诫后一样，对鹤房安抚似地拍拍脸，只不过这次滴滴答答地顺着脸颊流下来的不再是自责和不甘心的泪水，而是混合着愉悦和迷茫的粘腻，“下次如果还有需要，依旧可以求助老师。”

鹤房被搅和成浆糊的脑子还没有转过来弯，还陷在贤者模式后深深的空虚之中。看到豆原起身要离开时，他忍不住拽了一下对方衣角，但是也不知道要说什么，或是让对方做什么。因为忙于学习而长久封闭的大坝一旦开了一个微弱的口子，欲望的洪流就会迫不及待又势不可挡地涌了出来。

“怎么，你还想要求更多的课后练习？”豆原弯下腰轻柔地吻了吻鹤房因为呆愣而忘记眨动的眼皮，摇了摇头拒绝了，“等你状态好的时候再说罢。”

“心急吃不了热豆腐。”

只是不知道是在说鹤房呢，还是在说豆原自己。

不过虽然一个月后的结果还是模模糊糊的，但是回过神来的鹤房确定以及非常肯定，他现在不爱吃的东西可以再加上一个了。

豆腐，尤其是早晨味增汤里的热豆腐！

哪怕这是全国调查里味增汤最受欢迎的主材料也不行！

鹤房原本以为自己会愤愤不平地生气很久，但实际上，几乎没过几个小时他就忘了。已经快要坚持到开学的他突然停下来了笔，瞅着楼下的行人开始发呆。

“怎么不写了？”同样一起努力的豆原拽了拽绑在鹤房额头上写着‘奋斗’的布条，也停下来批改的动作。时至今日，他一点都不担心鹤房会努力，毕竟这家伙的韧性一直在刷新自己的期待值，“现在应该都是查漏补缺了，不至于有很困难的地方了吧。”

“浴衣真好啊！”

鹤房还盯着楼下的行人，没有回复豆原的关心。

“花火大会和补考是同一天。”

“糖苹果，章鱼小丸子，鲷鱼烧！”

“花火大会和补考是同一天。”

“捞金鱼，打气枪，放烟花！”

“花火大会和补考是同一天。”

豆原现在已经完全是鹤房肚子里的蛔虫了，起个头就完全可以跟上外星人的思维。但是很明显，今年鹤房要补考的科目有点多，而且补考向来是立马出成绩，鹤房有非常大的可能性赶不上离家很远的主办公园。被三连拒绝后的鹤房虽然还是勉强把视线移回了练习题，但是很明显思考的速度变慢了，下笔也开始涂涂抹抹。

“好吧。”豆原叹了口气，他从裤兜里掏出来车钥匙冲鹤房挥了挥，“如果你到时候能提前交卷的话，我开车带你过去或许能赶上。”

“那必须能啊！”鹤房眼睛都亮了，立马伸手把头上的布巾又拽地紧了一点，斗志昂扬地一挥手，“不就是个挣个补考合格嘛，提前交卷那是小意思！”

“喂，不许为了提前交卷而交卷！会做的都要填上啊！”

鹤房扯出来两团纸巾往耳朵一堵，直接开始假装什么都听不到。

豆原看了看甩到自己袖口的墨水渍，无奈地摇了摇头。要是时间能更多一点就好了，一个暑假的时间实在是不够磨掉这家伙毛毛躁躁的性子。不过，或许这就是过于有活力所带来的负面影响吧。他看着鹤房简直是火力全开地全神贯注做题，连粘在自己指腹的墨迹也同样没管。如果是一个月前，豆原或许会强压着鹤房去改，但现在，他觉得世事也无需那么完美。

甚至有的时候负面影响反而也很有趣。

豆原看着鹤房急的抓耳挠腮之时，不经意就把墨迹又带到了脸上，忍不住发自内心地翘起了嘴角。

“喂，你这家伙不要笑！要严肃，严肃！”仿佛是昨天才说过的话，现在却被鹤房站在豆原面前又说了一遍，“我这马上就要上战场了，你不要笑地这么憨批好么。万一影响到我今天的智商了可就糟了。”

豆原双手环胸靠在玄关口，看着鹤房噼里啪啦地把钥匙水杯什么的都扫进书包里。

“你也笑一笑嘛，难道还在紧张？”

“不可能！就算你紧张我都不可能紧张。”鹤房脸部的线条肉眼可见地紧绷，但是还非要逞强嘴硬，“我这是仪式感，仪式感你懂么？”

“懂。”

豆原煞有介事地点点头，也收起了放松的表情，结果却看见鹤房看起来更紧张了。他挠挠鼻子，这下真不知道该咋那么办了，想提一提赌约或者花火大会，但是又担心会让鹤房更紧张。

“行了，你就准备好钱包好浴衣吧！”反而是鹤房自己先提了，说实话他每次看到豆原欲言又止的磨叽样子就觉得烦。他自忖反正对方不管说还是不说，他都能猜出来，那这种遮遮掩掩就很没意思，“要是来晚了，你就等死吧！”

砰——

家门就被鹤房一下子甩上了，就连豆原最后的祝福都没来得及说出来。

“算了，不就是混个及格而已，”豆原转身上楼，开始头疼地看着屋子里自己越搬越多的私人物品开始头疼，“快点收拾完箱子怕是更难。”

毕竟，其实无论鹤房考完的结果如何，豆原都要马上离开了。不仅仅是离开这个房子，这个小镇，甚至是这个国家。以后或许是回来，又或许是不回来，那就要看缘分了。

豆原想了想，把拍立得从打包好的箱子里又拿了出来，放进了自己随身的背包里。

就让一切在最美好的时候绽放，然后永远定格在回忆的胶片里吧。

他摁了了下喇叭，看着远处路灯下鹤房惊喜地睁大眼睛，一路小跑地冲了过来。

“你出来的比我预计的早很多啊，”豆原转着方向盘，看了眼自己手腕上手表的时间，语气变得严肃起来，“你这家伙不会真的就答了个及格分的成绩就跑路了吧。这样会很不尊重老师出题时的心血的。”

“那当然没有！”鹤房把背包往后座一扔，然后开始咕嘟咕嘟地往嘴里倒水，“我拜托老师发短信告诉我成绩，这样就可以提前跑出来了。”

“可以可以，你这还怪聪明的。”

“那可不，今天老师一看我穿着浴衣来考试，反而先问我是不是晚上要去花火大会。然后我承认之后，他就很轻易地答应了我的请求，然后自己留下来加班。”鹤房嘎吱嘎吱地捏了捏矿泉水的软塑料瓶，有些困惑地继续说，“不过他为什么在我要走的时候，还跟我说加油？明明我已经交完卷子了。”

完全明白老师到底在鼓励什么的成年人且先开窍的豆原沉默了一下，想了想也不知道是要同情自己还是同情被迫加班的老师。他一时分辨不出来到底谁更惨一下。

“是这样的，你们老师是——”

“快看，是烟花！”

今年的烟花放的似乎是尤其的早，早到让豆原震来不及掏出拍立得，也来不及犹豫到底要不要把自己的心意传达出来。但就在这时，鹤房突然转过头，不去看绚烂缤纷的烟花，反而贴过来咬住，近到他澄澈的眼睛里只映照着豆原纯黑的瞳孔。

“对不起，我骗了你。”鹤房一边咬着豆原的嘴唇一边模模糊糊地用喉咙发着气音，和豆原如出一辙地嘴上说着抱歉，手上的动作却干脆又利落，“我故意调慢了你的表，其实成绩早出来了。”

“你没过？”

豆原小心翼翼地问。

“不，我过了。”鹤房露出一个略微有点悲伤的笑，“所以你赢了。但我现在才发现，无论我过了还是没过都是输。没过要留级，过了要输赌约。”

“但无论你过了还是没过也都是赢。”豆原没有反抗，反而是任由鹤房像小狗一样开始舔舐他的脖颈。他和对方一样，都没有挑破现在到底他们在做什么，“没过免费新干线来回东京，过了成功升学。”

“不，还是必输的。”鹤房难得正经起来，继续说，“因为只要补习结束了，你就要走了，我们不会再有交集。或许你觉得有个回忆就够了，或许你觉得不应该挑明。但是我告诉你豆原一成，我敢挑明，我非要大声说出来，我也敢承担一切结果。”

“你听好了，本大爷就是喜欢你!”

豆原没有吭声，他不知道该如何解释。他向来是个尊重计划又严谨的人，安排好的出国交换也早都定好了。但是他自己的心却不守规矩地脱轨了，但这或许本身也是冥冥之中注定的。毕竟无论是以前还是现在，他永远都会轻易地被鹤房的勇气打动。

“其实这几天仔细想了想，我们应该以前见过吧。”鹤房根本就没有什么与人鼓掌的经验，就和刚开始照猫画虎补习一样完全照搬书本知识，笨拙又认真地努力着，“说实话，眼镜和衬衣确实比蓝球背心和OK绷更适合你。”

“对，所以我更知道如何把你这个小不良拉回正轨。”豆原点点头，承认了多年前自己是吉高传奇校霸，也撞见过鹤房这小子毫不畏惧，哪怕面对数倍人数也敢小弟找回场子，“毕竟勇气是能创造一切奇迹的基石，而任由你浪费自己的永不熄灭的勇气实在是太浪费了。”

“但你知道么，勇气也不是凭空产生的。”鹤房揉了揉自己已经生起茧子的中指，把一沓充斥着红圈的卷子甩到豆原胸前，“如果不是你一直在支持我，给我添柴加煤，再炽烈的火都会燃尽。”

鹤房的手不容拒绝地寸寸向下，现在终于轮到他了，

！

身为吉高前传奇校霸兼全科补习家教的豆原一成，正在被抢先告白的吊车尾学生一把握住OO！

后记

开始是心念一动的意外。

中间是意料之外的激情。

最后是激生爱情的心动。


End file.
